<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Predictable by TinyBangtanScrub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243187">Predictable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBangtanScrub/pseuds/TinyBangtanScrub'>TinyBangtanScrub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>your favorite anime bitches pissing themselves [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Assassination, Awkward Sexual Situations, Breaking and Entering, Claustrophobia, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Crying, Cutesy, Denial of Feelings, Desperation, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Elevators, Fluff, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Light Sadism, M/M, Minor Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Mission Fic, No Sex, Non-Canon Relationship, Omorashi, Pain, Rough Kissing, Sadstuck, Sickfic, Situational Humiliation, Tight Spaces, Watersports, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBangtanScrub/pseuds/TinyBangtanScrub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Illumi, <em>is somehow</em>, stuck between walls after falling in a trapped door with Hisoka.</p><p>His eyes water slightly, glossing his vision. He must look so pathetic, struggling not to express himself. He can't take it any longer, he concludes, "<em>Hisoka</em>," he starts, "We need to get out, <em>now</em>."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka &amp; Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>your favorite anime bitches pissing themselves [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Predictable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>well, that happened.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Well, this was certainly unpredictable</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi, who wanted nothing more than get out once this job was over and done is now wedged between four thick walls and Hisoka Morow. In every fucking circumstance, this would probably be the worst thing that's happened to him. Not only was this the worst thing in existence, but it was the most cruel. As if the situation wasn't disgusting enough, Illumi had been keeping to himself about his own needs. Sure, he's held his urine for days on end—<em>but this was different</em>—not only has he been holding it for ninety-six hours; but his limit was somewhere a <em>little</em> over ninety. </p><p> </p><p>He should have pissed six hours ago.</p><p> </p><p>It would have been different if he was alone, then he would be able to feel less irate about the situation, being able to have made it home without flaw. But he wasn't, and there wasn't anything he could do to change it. He can feel Hisoka's smirking graze over the cold darkness, eyeing his closed ones as the older inches closer. Illumi leans against the aura defect block calmly, crossing his arms with zero expression. He makes no movement, simply glued without any reprieve about his predicament. He can feel Hisoka's breath against pasty neck, "I wonder what kinds of things we can do in this tight space." The male moans shamelessly, "What do you say?" Illumi narrows his vision, in no mood for Hisoka's bullshit, "There's not enough garbage cans around." He shrugs, Hisoka frowning at the response, "C'mon, don be like that–it wasn't like it was intentional~" The sing song combust allows enough bloodlust to ooze from Illumi, "By no means Hisoka, if it so happened to be intentional I'd find the limited space quite useful." Hisoka pouts, "You're leaking bloodlust," biting on the tip of his finger, Illumi sighs, "Find a way out, I'd rather die a painful death than stay here for much longer." Illumi doesn't mean to sound so upset, but he can't help it, the pressure on his lower stomach is too much to bare. Hisoka just hums, studying the surroundings, seeming to find nothing out of the ordinary. Not a single loose brick, nothing out of the ordinary until—<em>oh</em>. Illumi looks <em>so</em> beautiful, even in the dark space, he can make out the figure of the other.</p><p> </p><p><em>Wait</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Something isn't quite right, Hisoka can feel it. He tilts his chin, watching as Illumi shutters for a second, but quickly regains his posture. Hisoka grins, it wasn't often he found a weakness in the oldest Zoldyck child. Deciding that he'd probably be killed in the next five minutes if he loitered any longer, he traces his fingers on cracks between the tiles, finding a differently textured one and sticking his nail through. As he expected, a noise beneath them erupted, angrily screaming as they were brought further in the ground. Illumi furrowed his brows, the adjustment a bit too much for him—a drop of urine staining his underwear. Humiliation creeps him, if Hisoka had noticed he'd settled on not saying anything—<em>in which</em>—Illumi had been incredibly thankful for.</p><p> </p><p>The shacking halts, leaving the men to be left with two choices.</p><p> </p><p>Both doors are equally taunting, Hisoka's chuckling manner proving to be more provoking than usual. The magician licks his lips readily, "You have the best intuition between the both of us." Illumi shrugs at the red hair's response, and after a few dragged moments he struggles to normal, "<em>Neither</em>," Hisoka seems satisfied, happy even, "I was beginning the claustrophobia struck you from being yourself," <em>Ah, so he’s noticed my discomfort</em>, <em>maybe I should just keep it at that</em>. <em>No, I won’t give him the satisfaction</em>, "I'm no such thing, simply frustrated that my precious time is being wasted at someone else's fault." Illumi is shocked to hear that he sounds so unconvincing, just how bad was his situation, really? He's just glad the lack of light keeps his complete state from being shown. It probably meant nothing to Hisoka, though, who is so obviously quirking his eyebrows at the serenity. The red head narrows his gaze, "Go through the left door, I'll go through the right." For the first time, Hisoka sounds completely serious. With closed eyes, the magician enters said door, leaving Illumi to ponder through the words.</p><p> </p><p>The assassin wastes no time, clenching the sides of his sides of his pants before shacking walking towards the door. It's when he pushes it open that confusion surpasses him, the room is white, a blinding white you'd see on a blank poster board. Hisoka there's too, both doors seeming to have led to the same place. Suddenly, Illumi feels more irritated than before. The piss sitting painfully inside his dick is beginning to stilt out slowly, another few drops escaping into his pants. It takes everything for Illumi not to hold himself, to contain himself like his family taught him. His eyes water slightly, glossing his vision. He must look so pathetic, struggling not to express himself. He can't take it any longer, he concludes, "<em>Hisoka</em>," he starts, "We need to get out, <em>now</em>." Illumi has taken many years of torture, <em>this</em> should be <em>nothing</em> in comparison. But somehow, it pained him more than any form of punishment. Hisoka is <em>ecstatic</em>, he sings, "Okay~." Before figuring the room's puzzle without Illumi catching a glimpse of how he did it. To him, though, it doesn't matter and he's so keen on getting outside.</p><p> </p><p><em>An elevator</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It appears once the walls open up enough.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi wouldn't say he bolted, more like slithered his way to the device even though he was the one who said he'd wanted to leave as soon as possible. The elevator has no buttons when he enters, just admits as soon as both men are inside and escalates. Illumi is doing his damn best not to soil himself there and then, but despite his efforts the urine inside is growing more frantic and warning about the loss of control. And, <em>oh my fucking god</em>, there's no way he's going to make it. He learns that when the pounding in his heart increases by a landslide and his body is going numb. He's shacking now, trembling lips and hushed breathing. Hisoka is thankfully, completely silent. <em>Two minutes</em>, just <em>two minutes</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>One minute and thirty-seconds</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi is <em>sweating</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>One minute</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi is <em>nauseous</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>Thirty-seconds</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi is <em>burning</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ten-seconds</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi is <em>crying</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>Three</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>Two</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Hisoka’s cold gaze sends shivers down his spine</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>It’s too late</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>One</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Urine hisses in the metal box as the iron doors open, spilling to the floor eagerly. It soaks through his dark pants, humiliation sinking in his brain. It takes him a while until he feels relief, and only minute for him to fully release himself. Once he's done, he's left with nothing more than shame—painstaking shame that coaxes his soul. Hisoka walks towards him, but he can't take this, "<em>Don’t</em>." He utters, "<em>Don’t you fucking dar</em>–" Hisoka doesn't pay attention to his sharp words, instead pinning the shorter boy to the wall. He leans in, kissing him passionately before pulling away and licking his pink lips. "<em>Beautiful</em>, <em>so fucking beautiful</em>." He states, staring into the assassins tearful gaze. "You're so gorgeous when you deny yourself, <em>do you know that</em>?" Hisoka plants sweet kisses on the pale neck of Illumi Zoldyck.</p><p> </p><p><em>Illumi should have predicted Hisoka would have loved to see this</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to end with smut, but I got kinda lazy so let your imagination run wild and decide what happened, if anything happened :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>